Lokeve
by QueenHela1993
Summary: Loki has a proposal for Steve Rogers now that he has won the battle for Midgard in NYC. Can the soldier accept the changes to his world or will he reject the new king? Warning: Slash, lemon.


**AN: This is a prompt from a friend of mine(she knows who she is) and she has permission to continue this story if she wants to. Also as a side note it is connected directly with the FrostIron oneshot that I will be posting soon as well. My Kinktoberfest 2018 story, once that is posted which could end up being in November, also follows Lady Loki's pregnancy with Steve's child for this story so once that's up just know they are connected.**

Steve sat quietly in his cell. He'd been here a week and was now grateful that his training as a soldier prevented him from getting bored of the endless routine. Three meals a day, and lights out for eight hours at night with no activities available in between. All there was to do was sleep and eat. If he did get bored he just did some exercise in the little space he had available to keep him occupied until the next meal came. There was no way to know how long he would be in here or even if he would ever get out of here. Loki had control of Hulk and there was no way to fight that. Short of a hard hit in the head that control seemed to be permanent. Nobody could defeat Hulk and hitting him in the head hard enough to wake him up was impossible. There was nothing to fight for anymore as fighting was now futile. Until something changed this was his life. He stood up fully alert as the air in the cell shifted and Loki appeared before him.

"Take a knee soldier. I am not here to harm you," Loki said calmly.

Steve shook his head, "As if I would kneel to you," he elected to sit rather than give Loki the satisfaction of his full surrender to the new king.

"In the time since you've been placed in here this world has prospered from my reign. The lines dividing countries have been blurred and in a few generations the racial and patriotic divisions between people will no longer be noticeable. I had hoped that you would want that for this world," the king explained.

Steve shook his head, "Not at the cost of freedom."

"What is freedom? The right to decide your own lifestyle, your career, who you marry, and whether or not you have children? The right to pursue prosperity and have a chance at actually prospering? All that is still present. The only freedom taken is the option not to work. Your kind finishes developing mentally at the age of twenty-five. The option to start a career begins at the age of sixteen now but the option not to work at all ends at the age of twenty-five. Even the disabled will be assisted in finding appropriate work for their capabilities and the things they enjoy in life are taken into account when these jobs are given to them. Freedom is still there. The system is different and not segregated based on where you live is all," the king assured him.

"What about the other problems? Did you even notice that half the planet is starving and the other half has health problems because of what we have done to the planet," Rogers demanded more answers.

"I have Stark working on fixing those problems. I can assure you they will be fixed and medical teams have already been sent to the starving countries to help with recovery from malnourishment and anything else that has become a problem. I listened to my brother on that mountaintop. The people matter and I want to make this world better for them," he provided the answers as he knew them to be right now.

Steve nodded taking comfort in the knowledge that Loki was at least claiming to try and fix the problems of this world, "If what you're saying is true then you're off to a good start as king but what's to stop the people who are already lazy from committing crimes just to get out of having to work?"

The king smiled, "Prisons are no longer going to be just a holding location. Work will be provided inside the prisons based on the same criteria used to find people work outside of the prisons. Everyone will have to work and there is no way to cheat the system. If anyone finds one then we will figure out how to remove whatever loopholes they happen upon."

"So you're here to assign me a job," he asked trying to deduce the real reason behind this visit.

"Yes and no," Loki replied causing Steve to narrow his eyes in confusion, "I am here to offer you a job you may like and discuss how you'll repay your debt to me."

Steve was completely confused now, "How do you figure I owe you anything? We had a battle. You won. I lost. I'm your prisoner. Simple as that."

Loki chuckled, "This planet now has a Jotun king. Any interactions with me should be based on the culture of my people even if I am being kind enough to let everyone keep their preferred cultures amongst themselves. Correct?"

Steve shrugged and nodded, "I assume that would be the proper way to do things but most people here don't know what your culture even is."

"In which case the answer is stated in your question. You led people against me. I had no intention of killing only conquering. Capturing the Avengers when they fought back was easy to do without causing undue harm. You're all strong and can take quite a beating. The law enforcement you convinced to stand with you against me however are not so lucky. Several of them were injured severely and a few even died from those injuries. They were supposed to depend on you to fight for them and accept defeat when you were defeated. Nobody was supposed to die. You caused that. Their blood is on your hands. You may as well have killed some of my citizens yourself. That is why you personally owe me a debt," the demigod explained.

Steve swallowed realizing that he was right. In his attempts to evacuate the city he had led law enforcement into direct confrontation with the Chitauri. He took a minute to process that and compose himself before asking his next question, "How do I pay the debt?"

"One night in my bed," Loki stated.

Tears filled Steve's eyes as he shook his head, "I can't do that."

"I know," Loki stated, "You would prefer to hold onto your virginity until you are married. I don't want to ask you to break your moral code and I am not going to."

"Thank you," Steve was hunched over with his elbows on his knees now as he was still unhappy with his own actions.

"That's why I am offering you marriage and before you say no I understand that you are not homosexual or any other variance of LGBTQ+. Jotuns are shapeshifters. When we mate one of us, usually the weaker of the two but I'll overlook that for you, takes a female form. I am offering you a permanent marriage to my female form which gives you a place on the throne at my side. Your council should prove valuable in the years to come. I'll even bear you children if you so desire them. In exchange all I ask for is one night to be with you in this form. Will that satisfy you," he elaborated.

Steve considered this, "It's a start. Does your female form enjoy being taken?"

"About as much as my male form enjoys doing the taking," Loki replied.

Steve frowned, "I believe a man should give himself to his wife as much as she should give herself to him. In which case for every three times I sleep with your female form your male form could have me once."

Loki tilted his head now even more interested, "How do you figure that?"

"One time with you the way you want me, one time with her the way she wants me, and twice with her the way I want her. It's equal," he couldn't believe he was even thinking this. He would neve enjoy sleeping with Loki as a male but he had a debt to pay and if he wanted to keep his moral code marrying the female version of Loki required him to put out for the male version too. After all they were the same person and male Loki had needs as well.

Loki nodded, "Very well. That's more than expected and I promise I will be gentle."

"You need to prove to me that she is fertile first. Until she delivers a child for me you don't get to touch me," Steve wanted some control back and possibly a chance at saying no if Loki couldn't hold up his end of the bargain.

"Fine," Loki narrowed his eyes, "Anything else?"

Steve thought for a moment, "She doesn't get to cheat. I don't care what you do. You can even take a wife if you want. Your female form is mine and mine only when the vows have been made."

Loki nodded his agreement, "Fine. She won't cheat. Is that everything?"

"I'd like to know what my bride looks like," Steve requested.

Loki nodded and let his form shift. This was harder than his illusions that only masked appearance. He had to shift completely into his Jotun form to do it. Steve watched as Loki turned entirely blue before his figure completely shifted and became female. After a moment the blue skin faded and the woman stumbled and leaned against the bars of the cell for support. It seemed changing forms took quite a bit out of Loki. Steve stood and approached her, the gentleman in him seeing only a woman in distress that he may be able to help. She leaned heavily against him as he helped her to the bench to sit down. She settled her weight against his side when he sat down next to her and looked up into his eyes. Seeing her for the first time he had to know. Would it feel like he was kissing a woman even though he knew her before she had changed forms into one? Deciding to try it he gently drew her chin up to press his lips against hers. She kissed back gently and let him control the moment. She was still trying to catch her breath from the change when he pulled away but that kiss had made it harder to breathe than before.(AN:If anyone is curious I am picturing Katie McGrath as Lady Loki while I write this.)

"I suppose we should get started on planning the wedding now," she said quietly.

* * *

 **1 Year and 6 months Later**

Steve wrapped his arms around his wife as she stood by their child's crib. The baby was just finishing up with nursing before being put to bed for a few hours. The new parents were a little tired but the child was gradually beginning to sleep longer periods of time without waking for milk. Loki laid her little one in the crib and leaned back against her husband. He held her for a moment and watched their two month old drift off to sleep.

"You kept your side of the deal," he whispered to her, "Now it's time I keep mine. He can have me now. I'm ready."

She leaned her head back and reached up behind her to grasp at his neck. He let her kiss him as the change began. He felt the distinct difference as the lips his were pressed against became firmer and more dominating. Loki turned in Steve's arms and began pushing him to the bedroom. He hadn't changed back into this form since the cell and now he wanted what was his. Steve willingly allowed himself to be pushed back to the bed. Loki climbed on top of his partner and began kissing his neck.

"Mm," the king inhaled deeply, "You took a shower while I was nursing our daughter."

"I wanted to be clean for you," Steve replied.

"Mm. Thank you. Out of curiosity did you keep track of how many times we've been together," Loki asked before returning to kissing every inch of skin he could find.

"Five hundred and eighteen times," Steve answered.

"So I can have you..."

"One hundred and seventy two times. One hundred and seventy three after the next time you let me have her."

"Maybe in the morning. You said for now you're mine."

"I am," Steve tried to sound confident.

Loki pushed the soldier's legs apart and laid down between them. His smile in the next moment reminded Steve of the dark look Loki used to give the Avengers when his plans were going exactly as he wanted, "You've grown to want this," as if he needed to prove it he ground his hips against Steve's causing the man to gasp and moan at the friction on his already hard cock.

"Loki," he gasped trying to buck his hips up against the other man's.

"Yes love. Tell me who you belong to," Loki pressed his lover's hips into the bed with his hands and withheld contact between their hips for the moment.

Steve tried in vain to push against Loki's control to get what he wanted. When this didn't work he gave in, "You. I belong to you my king."

"Don't you ever forget it. You may have her but you are still mine," the king growled in his ear, "Now spread your legs so I can take you."

Steve obeyed half expecting the demigod to just thrust in raw. Instead he was surprised to feel Loki's fingers, now lubricated with a bottle he had pulled from the hidden drawers on the side of the bed, gently rubbing against his entrance. He laid his head back and just enjoyed the feeling of being prepared for his first time with this version of Loki. When at last Loki was able to comfortably fit three fingers and was satisfied that his partner was ready he laid his body over Steve's once more.

"Do I call you Master tonight," Steve asked.

Loki shook his head, "No. For tonight I just want to make love to you," Loki pressed in slowly and Steve gasped. The preparation had helped a little but it still hurt quite a bit, "Shh, easy. You need to stay relaxed."

"It hurts," Steve hissed.

"It'll hurt more if you fight it. I need you to relax," Loki spoke gently as he massaged Steve's thighs to ease the tension.

"This might go faster if you don't try to take your time," Steve commented as he managed to relax a few times before tensing back up the moment Loki attempted to push in further.

"What do you want me to do," Loki asked patiently.

"Just push it in. All the way. One thrust," Steve gasped.

"That will hurt."

"Can't be much worse than this."

"May not hurt more but it could tear you a bit."

"I don't care. Just get in and let me relax into it."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

Loki thrust in hard and swallowed Steve's scream with a kiss as the man's body shuddered in pain. After what seemed like forever of holding completely still together with Steve gasping in pain below his partner the soldier finally nodded that he was ready. Loki slowly pulled out a bit before gently pushing back in. Steve gasped and arched his back as Loki expertly found his prostrate, "Better?"

Steve nodded, "Much better."

Loki continued moving at a slow pace knowing Steve wasn't ready for rough sex with this form yet, well at least not on the receiving end. With each thrust he gently brushed against Steve's gland driving him closer and closer to the edge. He whined as Loki grasped his member and began stroking. Loki wrapped his free arm around Steve's back and whispered in his ear, "I want you to come with me my love. I want to hear my name slip past your lips as you finish with my cock deep inside of you," Steve groaned deeply as his orgasm hit, spurred on by his gentle lover's growling tone. Loki grunted as his partner's walls tightened around him and spilled his seed inside of him.

As they lay side by side catching their breath and enjoying the air from the open window on their sweat soaked skin Loki laughed lightly, "How was it for you?"

"Better than I thought it would be," Steve admitted.

"Maybe next time you can do the taking," Loki suggested.

"I'd have to evaluate what that means for our deal."

"Don't complicate it. It's still me having you the way I want you. It's just not me having you the way you thought I would want you every time when the deal was originally made."

Steve shrugged, "Yeah, you're right. Why mess up a good thing."

A whimper sounded from the nursery and quickly grew into a loud cry. Both men groaned not wanting to get up. Steve glanced at the clock and laughed lightly. They'd been making love for almost two hours.

"You're up Mama."

Loki chuckled and changed form. After a minute of regaining her energy she sat up. Steve had left the room and she looked around in curiosity. Finally she decided her child was more important than her husband's mysterious location. As she entered the nursery she saw him standing over the changing table. Their daughter continued to cry even after her diaper was changed.

"She was dirty. Didn't think she'd latch well with a wet bottom," Steve carried the little bundle over to her mother and helped her get latched onto the nipple.

"Thank you," Loki smiled and wrapped her arms around the infant to hold her close, "I don't know if I'd be able to handle taking care of Antonia without you."

He smiled back and shook his head, "Why did we name her after Stark?"

Loki's green eyes sparkled with surprised amusement at her husband's clear discomfort, "He's done a lot for this world. Couldn't have made half of this progress without him. He deserves some recognition by the royal family."

"Do I get any recognition after I'm gone," Steve wasn't usually this selfish but he didn't want to be forgotten as just a nameless consort who fathered a royal child.

"You won't need it. I never told you did I?"

"Told me what?"

"You were immortal from the moment we consummated our marriage."

Steve was shocked to hear this. He had expected to live the life of a mortal and die of old age with his wife and child still young near his deathbed. Now that he knew that wasn't going to happen he wasn't sure what to think.

 **AN: I purposely left Steve's reaction to this revelation unknown. I will let my friend decide if she wants to continue and decide a reaction. If anyone else has any ideas to continue at least review to the story to let me know so that I may enjoy those continuances as well.**


End file.
